The Missing Princess Of Costovia
by Princess Lissa Castrov
Summary: The story is about a girl who finds out she is a princess of a mythical world of Costovia and she is taken back to be reunited with her family but alot of unexplained things start to happen.
1. Preface

I stood there in shock I had to get to him but how? Rorren hadn't even finished my training what was i going to do?, as I stood there the evil Casar stared at me with the look of hunger and lust in his eyes, which them in themselves were sinister to look at. Then as if someone was reading my thoughts a tremendous noise was made down at the bottom of the corridor we both looked there but there was only darkness but as fast as it was made out shot an ice bird "the Costiva army" I breathed that was my moment to get to Rorren but was I too late?...


	2. I'm being stalked!

"Shannon!" my mum shouted up the stairs for the hundredth time.  
"I'm going!" I shouted back as I shut the front door to the house "great" I muttered "going to the shop" it was a very nice day for once, considering we lived in Shrewsbury where it rained for the about a month in the middle of summer. I then heard some kids arguing so like you do, I turned my head around to see what was going on and the I saw a very cute guy behind me but he was wearing the most weirdest outfit defiantly not something I would wear, but then I would as well he noticed me staring at him and so a girl does what a girl does, you turn around embarrassed and walk on, faster.  
"That's £5.96 please" the man called Mark said, great the old person in front had pennies what fun. Then I noticed the cute dude again only instead of looking away we locked eyes it was like he was trying to tell me something but I could figure it out. Something sadly got my attention I think my phone was vibrating in my butt pocket, it was Sophia.  
"Hey" I said  
"Hey do you want to come round tomorrow my mum's at work and everyone is on holiday please" she was begging she must of been bored  
"sure I'm bored too hey invite Becky we can have a get together"  
"no, I'm not that desperate or bored enough"  
"Okie dokie see you tomorrow bye"  
"Bye"  
the phone went silent I put it back in my pocket where I usually lived. I collected and paid for the food and stuff god I hated shopping in little shops.  
the guy was yet again behind me when I got back home but he properly moved here and wanted to look around, the rest of the day went really slow after that and I couldn't figure out about the whole eye contact in the shop but I let it go and stared drawing until I went to bed.  
the next day I got up at around 8:30 for some reason but I was going to Sophia's house at 10 so I left at 9:30 as I would properly dawdle for about 10 minutes and as I left the house the same cute guy was there, now it was getting weird, but he was properly going to the shops again so I walked past him and ran to the little alley way that connected my street to a field where Sophia lived.  
As I came from the very steep steps that if you fell down you would kill yourself and as I reached the bottom I looked back to see what id accomplished and he was there again, great I was being stalked I didn't want to be murder or worse so I ran all the way to Sophia's as I approached the door I looked back up the street, he was there.  
Sophia opened the door and I pricktily fell thought the opening.  
"Did you just run all the way here it's not even 10 yet..."  
"I'm being stalked!" I gasped  
"what! By who?" Sophi was hysterical now  
"he's...out...there" i panted as i pointed out the window  
"right I'm going out there" Sophi exclaimed angrily as she got her shoes on  
"NO your not he could harm you lets just ignore him okay lets watch the rest of Jason Bryne"  
"okay come on"  
After four hours i had to go home unfortunately.  
"you will be okay won't you" Sophi sounded really concerned  
"I'll be fine" I attempted to convince her but all she did was roll her eyes, we hugged each other and I went out to confront my stalker.  
"Who the hell are you and why are you following me!" I shouted first I liked him but now he was getting on my last nerve.  
"My name is Rorren Nicti and I am your protector and trainer" he said as if he was in the army  
"what!" was the only thing I could say.


	3. So the truth comes out

"Mum what's going on I'm confused who am I really" I was on the verge of tears now.  
"you weren't supposed to find out for another year, your name is Lissa Castro you are the daughter of Cornelia and Charles Costro you are a vampire and a wizard, when you reach seventeen you will be able to take over your parents crown.." my mother explained  
"But only if you older brother Cantias declines it" Rorren interrupted  
"yes, but you are still royalty you must go back to Costovia to learn to control your powers" now my mum was holding my shoulders  
"I don't want to leave you I belong here, wait so does that mean that my whole life has been a lie! Is there anything else?" I was shouting now  
"well when you reach seventeen you are to marry a boy called Andrew as he is also a royal" she finished  
"so the truth comes out but I look like you! Explain that!" now I was desperate to show I wasn't who they say I am.  
"When you were born we modified your looks a little bit but it's only a few facial features but you do have your mother's hair" Rorren was trying to outsmart me and for a cute but annoying guy it was horrible.  
"But I'm just an ordinary girl I have auburn hair, largish eyes, a cute nose and average ears I'm not special at anything I'm just boring to have as a princess chose another girl I'm not right for this I'm not responsible!" now there were tears as I said this.  
The phone rang.  
"I'll get it" mum said as she walked out the door  
"listen to me you are the most incredible girl in the world and if anyone says otherwise they are wrong you are what we all expected you to be.." he had such a soft voice as he captured a tear that was falling of the right side of my face the look that went with the voice was so caring, his eyes became a lighter shade of brown and he had floppy but straight hair that was also brown but you could tell there was a hint of black to it he smiled which didn't show any teeth but meant to cheer me up, I couldn't control my next move as much as I found him annoying I hugged him he was about a foot taller than me but he accepted the hug and he wrapped his arms around me while he rested his chin on the top of my head which was positioned so I could hear his heart beat.  
"you okay now" he said just as softy as he pulled back to look at my face  
I nodded "yeah I'm fine but you try being told this all of a sudden" I ended it with a slight laugh  
"so you will come back to Costovia with me?" he asked with a slight hint of hope that was very hard to detect.  
"yeah on one condition" I was smiling now  
"okay what?" he was also smiling and it was a proper smile too  
"I get to attend my school here and earn everything I need to in this dimension" yeah I so rule  
"umm I'm not sure your mother would like it" now he was weary  
"listen I told my best friend that I was being stalked if I don't go to school she's going to think you kidnapped me and phone the police would you like to live in jail?" now I was smug  
"I understand but our parents aren't going to like this" finally he warns me  
"I can handle it so do we have a deal?" I held my hand out to him  
"we have a deal" he shook my showing hand "now let's go and get your things" he said as he pulled me to my room.  
"What will I need?" I said as I had my head in my wardrobe  
"ha-ha this is amazing" he muttered to himself  
"Hey I asked you what will I..." I broke off he was reading my scrapbook, while lying on my bed  
"sorry you will need all your clothes for when we come back to school, when did you make all this?" he said as he pointed to the book  
"about two months ago I think why?" I was very confused as I started to pack all my clothes into a not so big bag  
"it's amazing do you know you've known about Costovia before I even came" he was happy and shocked and maybe a little too happy.  
"Have I? that is a dream I had, wow imp that awesome" I said as I jumped on the bag I hadn't even got half of my clothes in the pathetic use of a bag.  
"here let me help" and with a flick of his finger all my clothes were suddenly in the bag, I sat there in amazement "I forgot to tell you I'm a wizard" he seemed happy to tell me and now he also looked smug now it was one all.  
"Okay imp going to go and say goodbye to my mum" as I stood up and walked to my door Rorren followed me, me and mum hugged for a while I said bye and promised I would see her soon and told her to tell the others goodbye as well.  
"I will, have a great time there and don't forget me" she was now crying  
"I won't bye" I waved goodbye as I got into a taxi and waved goodbye until I couldn't see her anymore "so where are we going?" I asked after five minutes.


	4. Welcome to Costovia

"Thanks hear you go" Rorren said as he handed the taxi guy a wad of twenties.  
"Umm it was only £30, is this a joke?" the guy seemed confused.  
"No keep it I'm giving it you as a tip as well keep the lot" Rorren gave the guy one of his smiles that I am starting to love.  
"Okay thanks dude ceya!" the guy said as he drove off.  
"Right I'm with you so far now...where are we!" I looked around again now I was confused.  
"Use your imagination how did you get into Costovia in your dream?" he raised his eyebrows like I should have realized. Then it did.  
"Ohh a gateway portal with symbols over the top you do it" I finished with a smile, he pulled out his wand I think it was anyway and he said a few words that I didn't understand and a poof of light appeared out of nowhere, "Wow that was cool, umm can I have ago of your wand? Please" now I was begging to him now he was winning that was pathetic on my part.  
"Sure just don't aim at me please" he said passing it to me, wow now we were even again so I pointed at this wheelie bin and flicked the wand an inch and the wheelie bin exploded "Oops hee-hee you can have this back now" I said passing it to him, but when he didn't take I saw his face, he was shocked.  
"You know that was only to set something of fire do you consentrait at all?" he asked a little concerned  
"Umm it depends if there's something I'm looking at I can get side tracked a bit" god shouldn't he of found this out.  
"Anyway ladies first "he said beckoning me with his hand.  
"Always a gentleman" I muttered to myself hoping he didn't hear. I stepped through and it was like I was standing on the border of time it was magical and beautiful, I stepped out and it was just like my dream only better I breathed a smile and whispered "Home."  
"Come on you need to meet your mother" Rorren said as he pulled my sleeve and then I realized something, I looked down.  
"Oh my god what am I wearing!" I screeched I was wearing this pink and puffy pink thing ewww.  
"If you stand still I can help you now stop moving!" Rorren was trying not to laugh and if he did I would hit him with my shoe ewww high heels.  
"Okay make it cute but sexy and let me wear conversers please these shoes are killing me!" I said pointing to my feet, he didn't answer but instead he took his wand out of his coat pocket and then looked at me from all angles, then all I saw was sparkles come from the end of his wand and when it was all gone I was wearing the most gorgeous outfit, it was knee length and was black and red with cuts all over and I was wearing conversers!  
"Oh my god! This is amazing thanks so now what?" I asked while looking at my dress.  
"Welcome to Costovia princess lets go and meet your parents they have been waiting for this" ha said after he bowed and then he took my hand and led me to the castle.


End file.
